Terence Stamp
Terence Stamp (1938 - ) Films Deaths *`''Billy Budd'' (1962) [Billy Budd]: Executed by hanging from the ship's yardarm. *''Far from the Madding Crowd (1967)'' [Sgt. Francis 'Frank' Troy]: Shot to death by Peter Finch after Terence disrupts Peter's wedding to Julie Christie. (Thanks to Mac) *''Spirits of the Dead (Histoires extraordinaires; Tales of Mystery and Imagination)'' (1968) [Toby Dammit]: Decapitated (off-camera) by a cable stretched across a fallen bridge when he tries to drive across the gap; we only see blood dripping from the cable after he drives away. *''The Divine Nymph (Divina creatura)'' (1975) [Dany di Bagnasco]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head; we hear the shot over a freeze-frame of Terence holding the gun to his head. *''Superman II'' (1980) [General Zod]: Thrown into a deep pit by Christopher Reeve, after Christopher manages to strip Terence, Jack O'Halloran, and Sarah Douglas of their superhuman powers. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''The Hit'' (1984) [Willie Parker]: Shot in the back by John Hurt. (Thanks to ND) *''Legal Eagles (1986)'' [Victor Taft]: Killed (off-screen) by Brian Dennehy. (Thanks to Michael) *''Link'' (1986) [Dr. Stephen Phillip]: Killed (off-screen) by the intelligent orangutan; his body is shown afterwards when David O'Hara discovers him in a well. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Alien Nation'' (1988) [William Harcourt]: Dissolved after James Caan pushes him (causing both to fall overboard) into the ocean (salt water acting like acid to his kind) at the end of a fight on a boat, he dies after trying to drown James repeatedly as they struggle in the water (Stamp was wearing heavy alien make up for this role). (Thanks to Keenan) *''Young Guns (1988)'' [John Tunstall]: Shot to death by Jack Palance's thugs. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Red Planet (2000)'' [Dr. Bud Chantilas]: Dies of internal bleeding after being fatally injured in the crash-landing on Mars; he dies while talking to Val Kilmer (with his body later seen from a distance as Carrie-Anne Moss scans the planet for the other crew members). (Thanks to ND) *''Revelation'' (2001) [Magnus Martel]: Stabbed in the stomach and skinned alive by Udo Kier; we only hear Terence screaming after the initial stabbing from off-camera. His body is shown afterwards when his son (James D'Arcy) discovers him lying on a kitchen floor. (Thanks to ND) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) [Ramsley]: Appears as a ghost, having died some time in the past; his spirit is finally sent to Hell at the end of the movie. (Thanks to ND) *''Dead Fish'' (2005) Fish: Shot to death by Gary Oldman in a vision of Andrew-Lee Potts. Terence survives the film outside of the vision. *''Get Smart'' (2008) [Siegfried]: Thrown out of a moving car by Dalip Singh (whilst he's insulting Dalip); he then falls off of the bridge into the water below. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [Ludwig Beck]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after asking permission to kill himself "honorably" rather than face trial and execution. (Thanks to Jason, Tommy, and Arben) *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016) [Abe Portman]: Dies after being attacked and having his eyes eaten by one of the Hollow creatures. He dies while talking to Asa Butterfield. TV Deaths *''Smallville (various episodes since 2003)'' [Jor-El]: Killed (off-screen) in the explosion of Krypton, several years before the series takes place; his disembodied voice has been featured on the show occasionally since the 2003 episode Calling. Video Game Deaths *''Halo 3'' (2007) [Prophet of Truth]: Stabbed in the back by Keith David with an energy sword. Gallery TerencestampHM.jpg|Terence Stamp's ghost sent to hell in The Haunted Mansion terencestamp-farfromthemaddingcrowd.jpg|Terence Stamp in Far from the Madding Crowd terencestamp-divinenymph.jpg|Terence Stamp just before his death in The Divine Nymph Stamp, Terence Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:British actors and actresses Stamp, Terence Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes